


The Surprising Significance of Cutlery

by madmonnette



Series: Healing the Avengers [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everyone has the biggest heart, Everyone loves Peter, Scott and Hope are very minor cause they have their own stuff to do, This is tooth rotting fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and you might cry, because everyone hurts but everyone heals, because growth?, because no one deserved infinity war, but they happened, everyone is trying to be happy, hugging is the best medicine, jk i need it for the story, like the biggest, or at least they do here, or civil war, therapy is good guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: A very important, scientific question and the study that follows.ORThe fic that has been rattling around in my head for weeks. But I made dinner only to find my cousin watching the last half of infinity war. Which I pretty much bawled to. So I need happy, healthy, coping Avengers Fam and so do you so you are welcome. It was no problem at all.Rating is for language cause everyone swears at least a little.Now with Carol!





	The Surprising Significance of Cutlery

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: CW happened. Infinity War did except Thor went for the head so no need for endgame or any of that death stuff. No thanks. I need Civil War to make a point. But everyone is fine. Everyone is safe. And everyone opens up with hugs, cuddles, and actually speaking to a therapist (and each other). May is still here and she and Peter moved into the tower because Peter needs his dad.
> 
> No, nobody is actually related here.
> 
> Guys. seriously. I can't get through infinity war when I'm stable and then to have that sprung on me. When this whole month has just been a giant shit storm. I noped my way into this fic. So here it is for you.
> 
> I own nothing except my own feelings and Peter calling Steve and Bucky Gramps and Grumps, respectively.

Peter had this thing. He learned it from the internet, as all gen-zers do. And it was a really good game. Or it would be. If he wasn’t actually collecting data on the side. So now it was research. Really, supremely, entertaining and rewarding research. Really, what this was all about, was seeing how many people denied they were spoons at all. Because he knew the Avengers. And he knew they loved cuddling. After all the trauma, heartbreak, brain-washing, betrayals, life-threatening chaos, global catastrophes, poorly managed inventions (both theirs and other, random, mad, sleep-deprived scientists), and general cosmic disasters or apocalypses (which he was trying to change to apocali, because it sounded _ridiculous_ but also cut a few syllables off of a word that was starting to lose meaning) not to mention the panic attacks that they all seamlessly helped each other through; they were one big cuddly pile. It would be embarrassing if they didn’t all need and want it. So they enjoyed it. A few people, like Steve, Thor, Natasha, May, Carol and (of course the strongest and most put-together of them all) Pepper, usually took up the big spooning in the piles. But everyone still cuddled with everyone else, barring very few exceptions (Hope hadn’t given in yet, but it was only 2 major mind-altering battles or 30 years and a grandkid away from showing the soft side she kept well hidden).

**-Bucky and Steve-**

He caught Steve and Bucky in a quiet moment, both reading at opposite ends of a couch that was more like a 3 sided, very fluffy, and somehow temperature controlled box with lots of blankets and an option to enclose it into a safe space from harm, from the world, or from the input that made the world so difficult to deal with. There were different marks of the couch scattered through the tower and the compound and whatever homes the Avengers had. It was a good place for homework, a book, all the kinds of arting that the Avengers engaged or dabbled in, upright cuddling, sensory overload relief, and hiding. Peter thanked all the powers that ever had been or would be for Tony Stark. That man was a genius and a god-send, no matter how much Loki disagreed.

Peter, as usual, wasn’t able to sit still or walk on floors at the moment. He was too jittery and now excited about his question. He knew that the two defrosted super-soldiers didn’t mind his tendencies as he hardly every scared them. Besides, they allowed him to call them Gramps and Grumps regularly. They clearly never minded anything he did. They just watched with a fond smile and at least one careful eye each. They didn’t flinch as he dropped himself into a crouch on the tall, long edge of couch. They turned pages as he considered them, waiting patiently for whatever it was he had to say. “Hey, Gramps?” Steve put his book down and looked Peter in the eyes, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you or Grumps the big spoon?” Bucky mumbled something in Russian that made Peter look a little sheepish, but both men marked their places in their books and gave Peter their full attention.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his curls. “Okay. So when two or more people cuddle, at least one of them ends up the big spoon and the other ends up the little spoon, or another big spoon depending on the person. Anyone else in between is just some happy middle spoons.” Peter looked at their still confused faces. “Grumps, I need a cuddle test subject. Are you amenable?” Bucky didn’t even say anything. He just smiled, shifted down, and opened his arms for a very enthusiastic cuddle. Peter slipped into his Grumps’ arms, an old and practiced habit that made his movements seamless. Peter closed his eyes and just felt his Grumps around him. The tightness of his arms. The steadiness of his breathing and heartbeat. The scent that was just completely and totally _Grumps_. It made his nerves settle and his heart easy. He forgot he was in the middle of an explanation until Gramps jiggled his leg.

Bucky loosened his hold (barely) and Peter opened his eyes. “See, in this scenario, Grumps is the big spoon and I am the little spoon. I am the littlest of all spoons, just so you know. Especially when other people join in. Like if Grumps scoots back,” Bucky obliged, “and Gramps lays down facing me,” Steve chuckled lightly, he liked where this was going. He resettled himself on the last third (ok it was almost half, the kid hardly took up any space, physically) of the couch. He wrapped his arms around Peter and Bucky both. He felt warm and content and filled with love with the two of them safe and wrapped in his arms. “See? I’ve got two big spoons on me right now and I am _thriving_. I feel loved and safe and perfectly content. We just probably accidentally staved off a panic attack by a few days. Hugs are the best medicine, ya’know.” Steve and Bucky just held on tighter to their precious baby-venger.

They didn’t exactly sleep. Just rested together. Very soundly. That’s how Tony found them later when he wandered in. He snapped a photo and the sound prompted all three enhanced humans to return to Earth. They all blinked quickly and looked around. Tony smiled when Peter’s hazy eyes landed on him. “Whatcha doin’ there, little bear?”

Peter smiled and snuggled back in. “Just getting the best medicine money can’t buy from Grampa bear and Grumpy bear.”

Tony snorted. “Money can’t buy it ‘cause I haven’t tried hard enough.”

Peter cracked open one very suspicious eye. “Money can’t buy it because you, and I quote, ‘have tried every mixture of synthetic hormone cocktail, weighted blankets, simulations, and environmental control and nothing beats the actual act of hugging.’ Including the surprise ones.” Tony technically knew this was coming. Peter did this. Frequently. But he, a mere middle-aged non-enhanced man, only had a moment to prepare for all one-hundred-and-not-enough pounds of Peter Parker to come barreling at him with open arms.

Tony caught him easily enough. “Kid. One of these days, you are going to do that, I am going to fall over and hit my head and you are going to make everyone cry when I worry Bruce and Pepper and have to get checked out in the Medbay. Is that you want?” Tony leaned back and found the teenager staring at him with, what was that, disappointment? Rude.

“Mr. Stark. That would never happen.” Tony didn’t even have time to raise an eyebrow. “You are never around sharp objects when I do this. I am always prepared to catch you. Or at least your head or other vulnerable parts. And I know when not to do it cause your body sounds different when you’re too tense or injured or distracted.” Tony was shocked. He shouldn’t have been. The kid was ridiculously observant and cared more than Tony, which definitely did not help the anxiety the kid was already working through. He felt Peter bury his head into his chest. “I could never hurt my dad. Never.” Tony felt Peter’s grip tighten. Tony couldn’t help it that he gripped the kid tighter in return and buried his nose in Peter’s hair. Having Peter or Pepper within arms reached always soothed him, but this was something more. Something deeper. Something borne out of the constant fear of losing each other. They clung to each other fiercely until Steve and Bucky joined in on either side. Sometimes fate (FRIDAY?) called everyone in to hug or cuddle if she deemed it necessary. And so others came filtering in, adding their arms, hearts, and love to each other.

Peter didn’t actually get his answer until much later. Bucky appeared next to him and sat quietly for a moment as Peter did his homework on the latest mark of the couch. Tony usually used Peter for testing out the couches. “Usually the little spoon is whoever had the last panic attack or is feeling… off. Otherwise, we face each other like earlier. Just without our littlest spoon.”

Peter leaned into his Grumps, nuzzling up under his chin. “Thanks, Grumps.” Bucky pressed his face into Peter’s head, inhaling him and laying an extended kiss to his head.

“So what does that make us?” Peter grinned up at his Grumps. “Spoon switches!” There was a glint in the kid’s eyes that Bucky didn’t like. But he shrugged it off.

“Thank you, littlest spoon.” Peter settled in and picked his homework back up as he made himself comfortable half on and half off of Bucky’s lap.

“Thank _you_ , Grumps.” Any further thanks would devolve into a debate that would result in a war of who loves who the most and that never ended well for anyone besides Peter, who would just end up at the bottom of a huge love pile (exactly where he wanted to be).

**-Loki-**

Peter didn’t actually ask Loki. Loki knew how to use all the European/American cutlery but he didn’t really know their names and Peter didn’t want to try and explain their ‘cultural significance’ in a cuddling scenario. Besides, Loki was the only one who didn’t group cuddle. Unless he was between Peter and Thor, who were well used to his prickly nature. And loved him for it. For the ‘prickly’ reason, and almost that reason alone, Peter dubbed Loki the fork of the family. Every time Peter asked for a cuddle from Loki, he got a long-suffering sigh, a lecture (it had gotten so short and fake that is was more of a mumble now) about how Peter was the only one allowed to do this, and open body language that basically said ‘I’m all yours, little spider, and don’t you dare let the others know I like this.’ Loki would start telling stories about the adventures he and Thor had gone on, how he felt about certain things (there was a whole softly spoken but passionate rant about the rampant Midgard problem of not being able to have good cheese that didn’t stink up a room), or stories his father had told him. Loki would paint vivid images and inspire fanciful dreams as his hand never left Peter’s hair and his heart never left Peter. Loki tried to explain that meant that Peter would always be protected and could always find his way home if he was lost, but it always ended up sounding like he was a horcrux so he just accepted Loki’s love and, apparently, the piece of Loki’s heart that came with it. He treated the privilege with great honour and pride, and always made sure to get Loki cuddles _before_ Tony complained about knife marks on the ceiling.

Because while a fork was not _technically_ as good as a spoon, it would still get your mac and cheese from bowl to mouth. And really, the fork just made you appreciate the experience all the more.

**-Wakanda-**

Peter was on a marathon meme chat with Shuri when he even thought to ask the question.

spideyboi: meme pause

princess-sassi: *gasp* blasphemy

spideyboi: so the avengers have this thing where we cuddle each other

all the time

whenever and wherever we need it

almost obsessively

princess-sassi: are you saying we, your partners in heroing, are not avengers as well and thus not worthy of cuddling

spideyboi: oh um sorry sorry

i mean of course yeah you are you’re just like never here

princess-sassi: omg parker shut up im teasing

was there an actual question there

spideyboi: oh yeah haha lol

do you guys cuddle at all? and who is the big spoon?

princess-sassi: does this answer your question?

Attach: 1 image

Peter laughed out loud as he looked at the picture. T’Challa was curled up, dead asleep, with Nakia facing him wrapped in his arms. They looked battle worn but happy and content together. Okoye was curled with her back to T’Challa, cuddling her spear and looking like she was protecting her king and queen from threats against the back wall. And Shuri. Shuri was settled with her back pressed to her sister-in-law’s. Peter smiled as he noticed the content and happy smiles from sharing body heat and support.

spideyboi: aww super cat fam

princess-sassi: you never know when to shut up do you

spideyboi: does that mean okoye is actually the knife

princess-sassi: tell anyone and shell kill you dead

spideyboi: no mortal soul can kill me

princess-sassi: bold of you to assume shes mortal

spideyboi: oh shit

**-Bruce and Tony-**

The worst thing about dedicated, brilliant scientists with anxiety and guilt issues is that they have trouble sleeping because they’d rather be working. Working to make the world a better, safer place. But even the brilliant Bruce Banner and the genius Tony Stark got stuck. Especially when they were sleep deprived. So they took a tried and true computer software problem solving tool and used it on each other. They fondly referred to it as the duck method. Most software engineers talk to some form of duck to help them work through code when they get stuck. If they don’t have a duck they talk at another inanimate object or a person. Usually a sounding board could get them kick-started on a problem, either identifying it or solving it. So Peter had coded in a protocol for If any of them- Peter, Tony, or Bruce- were in the lab or shop for more than 10 hours or if they were stuck, they had to take a duck break. And F.R.I.D.A.Y. would actually and annoyingly quack at them until they had put their tools down and found another human being. Tony had tried to fix that setting but found F.R.I.D.A.Y. refused to give it up. So Tony had simply amended the protocol so Peter needed a duck break at 5 hours (‘cause he’s an overprotective dad like that) and his duck would make him eat. Much to Peter’s delight, these duck breaks led to more naps, less stressed scientists, and fewer mishaps of mayhem.

One day, Peter got to the tower after school for lab and homework time only to find Bruce and Tony asleep on one of the first marks of the couch. It wasn’t unusual to have cuddling or hair playing during duck breaks, but it wasn’t common for sleep to happen, especially for both parties. What Peter thought was even better than their nap, was that Bruce was the big spoon for Tony. Tony had his face half smooshed into the couch and Bruce had an arm and a leg around Tony. After the initial surprise wore off, Peter took photo evidence of how peaceful and calm they both looked while sleeping. The stress and frown lines had grown deeply over the last couple of days and Peter was happy to see his dad and his uncle just getting some well-deserved rest. Peter slipped out of Tony’s shop and went to do his homework in his room, putting the room on Do Not Disturb on his way out. They needed the break.

**-Natasha and Carol-**

Natasha was probably the toughest one of all of them. And also the most intuitive. She could take one look and demand you drop everything for a cuddle. Or a shower then a cuddle. Natasha was great but she had her limits. And she was the ultimate big spoon. She easily held and wrapped herself around every single person on the team, whenever they needed it. Even Thor looked small in her all-encompassing embrace. They didn’t question it. They didn’t even try and analyze it. They just curled up and let Nat pick the movie or talk or make them open up.

And they all felt better for it.

The only one who could turn the tables on her, was Auntie Carol. Auntie Carol would look at Aunt Nat, and Aunt Nat would brandish her knives and go into a defensive crouch. Then either Auntie Carol gave a pout that said 'aw, come on, sister, just give in to the cuddle' or a smirk that said 'let's go, bitch, then we'll cuddle when your'e all nice and not-murdery.' Either way, Aunt Nat ended up curled up in Auntie Carol's arms, both sleeping soundly and still alert for danger because  _day-um_.

**-Rhodey and Sam-**

The rest of the team was a little ashamed to admit it, but they were floored when they first walked in on Sam big spooning Rhodey. It made sense. They were both war vets and Sam had experience with helping soldiers with PTSD. They had grown closer after the airport fight and Thanos. Sam eagerly helped Rhodey with his PT and was always around to help however he could. Everyone could see it started out as guilt, but as the two men got to know each other, they truly became brothers, and not just in arms. It soon became old hat to see either curled up in the other’s arms. Sometimes Rhodey needed to feel like a protector again. Sometimes he just wanted the same creature comforts as everyone else in the PTSD-riddled compound. And Sam felt the same. If their PTSD was getting bad, or if they felt an anxiety attack coming on, or if they were just having a bad day, they would go for each other first, usually.

The really interesting cuddles came when they felt the need to protect more than each other. Rhodey had done it first. He’d pulled Tony out of the lab and Wanda out of her head and Sam out of the gym and tried to wrap his arms around everyone. Until they all turned and started cuddling him. He had finally relaxed after about 20 minutes.

Another 30 had passed before Peter had come in, looking for Tony. He just looked at all the snuggling Avengers before asking his Uncle Rhodey if he needed company. Rhodey had smiled and he and Tony had scooted apart a bit to make room for Peter.

**-Wanda and Vision-**

Vision was still super confused on the whole physical intimacy thing. He understood the hormones and research behind it, but he had a hard time grasping the physical aspect of it. And the terminology that Peter tried to encourage. Wanda and Vision found a secluded area that no one ever used, or even knew about, to remove the inevitably complicated process from laughing eyes and sarcastic tongues. And Wanda, she tried her best to try and help Vision but as the younger twin, she had always been the little spoon. Her big brother had always curled up to protect her. So she curled up in front of Vision and tried to direct his limbs around her. It failed miserably. She then tried to be the big spoon to try and show him how it was done, but she was a terrible big spoon. She couldn’t get comfortable or settle correctly. And then she cried because she missed her Pietro. So Vision awkwardly held her and tried to comfort her, unknowingly making it worse because she missed her big brother’s hugs so bad she felt her heart was going to crumble into dust. Until Peter skidded into the secluded area. FRIDAY had alerted him to his teammate’s distress and he had come to see if he could help. So Peter took one look and without thinking did the one thing what he thought he’d never do. He big spooned Wanda. She melted into his embrace and he adjusted himself accordingly. He knew he wasn’t Pietro, but he was Peter and she was Wanda and she was the closest thing he would ever get to a sister.

When she was calm, Peter had a thought. “Hey Wanda. Can you, like, project our feelings and action onto Vision? Maybe it would help, or something. If it’s stupid you can, like, totally say something, but, um, whaddya think?”

Wanda was stunned at his proposition. It could be just the data that Vision needed to apply to his actions. “May I access your mind, little brother? So that I can share it with Vis?

“Of course, sis! I trust you completely!”

Wanda was stunned silent at his declaration. He said it with such determination and so quickly that she almost believed it to be completely true. And when she reached into little Peter’s mind, she felt all his love, sincerity and devotion to their strange family and she was shocked to find that whether she believed it or not, whether she accepted it or not, Peter truly did trust her with his whole self, especially his mind. She almost cried at the thought, and accidentally passed all those roiling and surprising emotions onto Vision, along with the visual, physical, and emotional input from the cuddles. Vision gasped as they all poured into him, hitting him with the emotional equivalent of gale force winds. Peter kept his thoughts loving and calm and sincere while they flowed between the three of them.

When Wanda had calmed and Vision had a better idea of what cuddling felt like, they all got up and got ice cream. 'Cause all heart-wrenching crying sessions needed ice cream follow ups. It was a hero rule.

Peter was working on his homework later when Wanda wandered into his room and sat on his couch. He immediately got up from his studies and curled into his sister’s side, their arms wrapping around each other. They sat quietly for quite a while. “I miss my brother Pietro,” she finally whispered, obviously holding back tears. “I miss his laugh. And his sarcasm. And the way he would glower at me when I did something that mildly irritated him. I miss the other half of me.” She took a few steadying breaths. “I want you to know that I am not trying to replace him with you. I am not. But you make his absence hurt less. Your smile brightens my day. Your pranks make me laugh until I cannot breathe. And your laugh brings joy to my grieving heart. And then I know that my Pietro is smiling and laughing with me. And I no longer feel as sad. Thank you little brother, thank you for loving me and letting me love you.”

Peter had no words for her. So he pressed her hand to his head. He felt her hesitance so he relaxed in her grip. Eventually, he felt her magic skirt around the edges of his mind. So he pushed his thoughts to her. He showed her how happy he was to learn about her as a person, not just as a hero (“yes, sis, hero”). He showed her things he did specifically to make her laugh. He showed her ideas he had for tech for her, and his disappointment at not being able to invent anything that could compare to her powers. He poured all of his love for her and concern for her well-being and gratitude for her presence in his life into the memories he gave her. And they stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s love and appreciating the role the other filled in their own lives until FRIDAY called them to dinner. They walked in hand in hand, not wanting to let their connection go.

They never did let their connection go. Wanda had imprinted into his mind just as she had done on Pietro’s. She tried apologizing for it, but Peter was way too excited to be able to check in on her whenever he wanted and vice versa. He appreciated their connection and the feeling that he was never alone. (Although Wanda did show him how to strengthen his mind against attacks like hers, for protection and privacy of course).

Vision eventually got better at cuddling, once he tried it with every team member and Wanda shared memories of her favorite cuddles. But their best cuddles always involved Peter.

**-Tony and Pepper-**

Tony was actually the first one he’d gotten to. He’d done that on purpose. There was no way he could sneak it past him and he didn’t want him cheating and skewing the results. Tony had just looked at him like he was giving him grey hairs. Pepper, gods or whatever bless her, had walked in, seen the look on Tony’s face, turned to Peter and asked, “What was the question?”

“Who’s the big spoon, you or dad?”

Pepper eyed him. “Peter. You know the answer to this question.”

“I suspect the answer to this question. Which I will not reveal so as to not taint the results of the experiment. But I am extrapolating based on the data sets I have experienced which, statistically has no bearing on this separate set of data points.”

Pepper recognized this for what it was. Lots of science covering up discomfort, hope, curiosity, and nerves. Or some other ridiculous and confusing mass of emotions. “You want to know if anything is different when it’s just Tony and me?” Peter nodded his head, eyes drifting around the room. Pepper turned to her husband, who was clearly also embarrassed. “So, honey? Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?”

Tony sighed, a little flushed, and put his tool of the moment down. He looked at the both of them, fond but exasperated and approached them. With a hand on each of their shoulders, he finally addressed the question that was giving him so much grief. “‘Ya know, 2 years ago, I would’ve said ‘I’m a knife. Anyone who gets too close will get stabbed.’ And I’m tempted to say that now. ‘Cause you’ve both been stabbed.” Tony choked back tears while his wife and son tried not to choke him with the sudden force of their comforting hugs. “But that hasn’t happened in a while, right Peter?” Peter nodded enthusiastically against Tony. Tony kissed Peter’s head. “But nothing really changes when you’re not there, Peter. I still get all of my strength from this wonderful woman here. I’m Team Little Spoon, until it comes to you, kid. You change everything.”

Peter looked up. “I thought you just said that nothing changes when I leave. What gives?”

Cocky brat. Thought he could tease his father to get out of emotions. Maybe the kid was trying to save him, or give him an out. But jokes weren’t going to work this time. Probably never again. Damn all this therapy and open communication and healthy habits. All of his defense mechanisms were gone. Not that Peter hadn’t disabled them in 10 seconds. But still. “I meant behaviour wise. With the cutlery thing. Yeah. Only that aspect. Everything else. Wow. When you leave, some of the light goes out of the room. A lot of the joy. 60% of the smiles, ‘cause at least we’re still thinking of you and all the dumb shit you pull. Seriously. Make sure I have my suit on the next time you yell ‘the floor is lava.’ 80% of the giggles because we don’t get those weird picture text thing.”

“Ohmigod, dad, they’re _memes_.”

“And you kid. You make everything better, brighter, happier, and more wonderful than I ever could have dreamed of. So yeah. I change into a big spoon for you. I will do anything for you. I’ll be stronger, healthier, and, just, _better_ for you. Always. I promise.” Tony let that sink in for a moment, gazing at his wife and his son. “You should thank Pep here, for me being able to do all that. She’s the big spoon to my little spoon. The ‘of course’ or ‘no way’ to my ‘please.’ The CEO to my R&D. The love of my life and the earth that grounds me.”

Peter grinned darkly as he adjusted his grip on his amazing parents. “Oh yeah? Can she ground you during this?” He just lifted them up and spun them around. Both of them. Together. He’d been wanting to do it _forever_ and the shrieks and yells that came from the normally composed adult and the bumbling, muttering scientist were well worth the wait. After a few turns he stopped spinning but refused to put them down until they agreed to postpone work the rest of the day and just be this.

A family.

And Peter did thank Pepper later. And she kept that handmade card with the stick-figure drawings (hey, they were adorable and the kid had no drawing skills) in her bedside table and took it out whenever she was worried or stressed or just missing that precious boy.

**-Avengers-**

So maybe Peter never actually asked. Maybe he just observed. Because asking never went well, with the cultural divide and everything. And everyone was a little sensitive about it. He never wanted to make fun of them or make them feel uncomfortable. Cuddling was something they all needed to feel safe and loved and no question was going to take that away from them. They just enjoyed their time as a big, smushy, loving family.

And they wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like I never cry at Infinity war, I didn't get teary writing this. Yeah. You should drink some water too. For hydration. Yeah.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! Please tell me if you notice anything weird like spelling or grammar errors. Or plot holes. Or way too much fluff and love for everyone to handle.
> 
> Yes, the duck thing is real. I saw it on tumblr. Some computer programmers I've met have denied it. But I'm sure they are wrong. Find me under the same username (@madmonnette)


End file.
